


Oh Hell No!

by You_are_perfect



Series: SPN/Fargo [1]
Category: Fargo (2014), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Demon!Lorne, First Meeting, Hunter!Lester, Lorne just lonely okay, M/M, Protective!Lorne, a bit - Freeform, and i dont know how to tag again, in which Lester and Dean are friend, okay sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester just wanted to deal with Dean's client as soon as possible. He doesn't know whether to laugh or surprise to know a demon act like not a proper demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hell No!

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea a looonnngggg time ago. I thought I could finish this a few months ago but school and stuff just made me more lazy to do anything more. And this is not brit-picked or america-picked. Point is, this is not been beta-ing. (is that even a word?)

Lester was just done with his works when he received a call from someone.

At first he was confused, who on earth wanted to call him in the middle of night. As he picked up phone and looked to the name of the caller, he groaned for a while. His friend on the other side must be went through something that he required his help.

”What do you want, Dean?” L ester asked as he accepted the call, not bothering to greet the hunter anyway.

”Ahh, thank goodness you picked up my call. I was worried if you get abducted by any supernatural creatures,” Dean replied with a sarcasm.

”Spare me some time. What is it do you want from me?” Lester did not want to waste any time, he wanted to go to sleep in this instant.

”Everyone knows that you’re one of the best hunters in America. The second best after the Winchester, actually. Damn, I still have no idea how you beat up those two demons without Angel’s Blade or Demon’s Knife like us. It still a mystery to be crack,” Dean complimented Lester suddenly.

Lester did not reply anything. He just waited for Dean to finish up his praise.

“I really wanted to know your secret. Might be an advantage for me and my brother later in the future if we lost any of those weapon,” Dean still continued his chattering without realizing Lester was getting bored on the other lines.

”If you’re asking for my secret how the hell I gank up those demons, don’t. You know that mustn’t be known by any other except me. Even my old Da wouldn’t get a share from my little ‘weapon’,” Lester reminded his blonde-haired friend just in case if he asked for his secret.

Around a years ago, Lester finally got a chance to encounter some demon from Hell. Most hunters (except Winchester) deal with those supernatural creatures by exorcism them in order to save the vessels from the demons. When things got fucked up, most of the hunter (again, except the Winchester) went straight to death as they failed to gripped out the demons from the bodies since none of them are stronger than them. None of them possessed the same weapon of the Winchester’s brother.

Lester was not an exceptional with this problem. He almost died because of the demon duo. However, things got upside down when he left the building unharmed, leaving two dead demons with their blank eyes opened as they were surrounded by a puddle of blood around them.

Knowing that, some demons challenged Lester and curious how did he do it. Obviously, Lester would not share his secret and every of them destroyed in the same ways like the first one.

Just like that, the news spread like wildfire. Every hunter seeks for him and asked some help from Lester. He was more than glad to help the hunters especially the news one, but he still shut his mouth when it comes about his ways to kill demons. Even the Winchester, his old buddies ever since he was a little boy, could not let him to spill out the secret.

Back to the story.

”What, no! No! I’m not asking you that. I’m just implying how great you are in dealing with those bastards,” Dean assured Lester that the reason he was calling him not because he wanted his secret. 

”And your point, mister?” Lester sensed something from his voice. Obviously, Dean was asking another favor from him with this praise.

”Let just say that one of my friend who happens to work in a hospital asked for my help. Unfortunately, I have no time for his crap cuz I have better things to do,” Dean explained to him.

”You mean ‘better things to do with Castiel that might involve more than eye-fucking and shit stuff’, right?” Lester teased the old Winchester back. He already knows the relationship between the hunter and his angel. ‘Profound bond’, said Castiel to them.

Lester had been told by the young Winchester, Sam, how did Dean and Castiel met for the first time. If not because he helped Sam with Dean’s funeral, Lester might not trust any of their stories. He almost not believed about the existence of the angel until Castiel showed his proof to him. He might not close enough to them like old time, but he always keep tabs upon them (usually Sam gave him updates since Dean have a lot of things to be worry in his head).

”None of your business, Nygaard,” Dean ignored the topic, not even wanted to talk about his angel for now.

”Be honest to me that you have a date with your angel tomorrow or something else but still involving Castiel. I’m not judging you, Winchester,” Lester smirked in this conversation. Dean might be the toughest warrior everyone could ever meet, but he could be easily melted and red sometimes when it comes about romantic.

”How in the hell did you know that news?!” Dean was surprised and mad to find out that his friend got the right answer for what he was doing tomorrow. That was supposed to be a secret, even Sam did not know about this plan.

”What else more important than a hunting other than your precious angel who ‘gripped you tight and raised you from perdition’, hmm? You know that I’m smarter than you,” Lester laughed at the end of his sentence. Sometimes, it was easy for him to predict Dean for certain things.

”Fine, you’re right. I do have, or planning, a date with Castiel,” Dean sighed with defeat. He knew it would be useless for him to argue back to his old buddy. He still remembered how many times did his secret got spoiled to Sam by Lester back when he was a boy whenever they had a visit from Nygaard little family.

”I knew it!” Lester snapped his finger, happy feelings surged inside him to know that Dean finally **DO** something to get the angel. Sam was not the only who was getting tired to see their unresolved sexual tension. Lester could not count how many times Sam complained to him that his brother should get a room alone with that angel.

Dean sighed in annoyance; nonetheless he continued “So will you help me?”

”Fine, I’ll help your friend. Ask him what his problem and deal with it for you. But don’t forget to tell me your friend’s name and the hospital’s address. I don’t want to get lost,” Lester agreed to help Dean. He really did not mind to help them. He owed a lot of favors from them, this is the least thing he could do for them. Plus, he always wanted to see Dean being happy with someone else (even if that ‘someone’ is an angel). That old Winchester really need to be loosen up a bit.

”Thanks a lot Lester. I know I can count up on you a lot. Muahh!” Dean ended up the conversation abruptly with a fake ‘flying kiss’. He needed to get away immediately or else he would hear more nonsense from Lester.

Lester laughed again, amused with his friend’s eccentric. He put down his phone onto the nightstand and lay down onto the bed. He sighed for a while on the bed, still thinking what Dean would do for Castiel tomorrow. Is it something like in sappy romance story? Thinking of that, Lester chuckled for that aspect. Dean was never a fan of something cliché or chick-flick moment. But who knows?

As Lester drifted to his sleep; little did he know that he just made a mistake by agreeing to help the Winchester. If only he knows, he might already plead Dean to ask someone to help him…

***

After receiving the text from Dean about the location and the ‘client’, Lester finally arrived to a hospital. He switched off the engine his car that had been put under protection with various symbol and sigils.

As he got out from his vehicle, he put on his brown cap and slides his blade with his gun into his orange puffy jacket. With this kind of appearances, most people would think that Lester was harmless, cannot even kill a fly by his own hand. Even so, Lester did not mind with their first impression to him. He could always turn the table when he wanted to show them who he really is.

Lester observed the hospital carefully. It seems normal from the outside, but who know what was inside of the building that Dean’s friend asked for his help. He had a bad feeling with this, which if usually normal for him whenever he went to a place where it would end up with evil supernatural monster.

When he was done with it, he entered into the hospital. He took no notice of the people around him; just keep looking for Dean’s friend. They had an appointment in his office so he better look for it now. Lester asked some nurse where the office located was. He could not repeat the same mistake, last time he almost got lost in a very big building and it ended him being near death.

He went passed the morgue room when he saw the door was left ajar. Curiously, he poked his head inside the room and saw nobody was in there except for a corpse lying on the table. He saw a report on the other table and flicked upon it. ‘Frank Peterson’ it says for the name of the dead body. It seems the pastor was dead because of loss of blood. Aside from that, nothing interesting here.

He left the room behind and not long after that, Lester arrived to the office. He knocked the door three times before he got a permission to get in. As the voice from the inside invited him, Lester twisted the doorknob and entered. A middle-aged man with grey (and almost bald) hair in white lab coat was sitting on his office chair. He was rubbing his temple before he raised his head and saw Lester stood in front of him.

”Are you one of the Winchester’s friend?” was the first question that asked from that man towards Lester.

Lester nodded and sat down on the chair opposite him before answered “Dean sends me here. I was informed that you might need some… special help”

The grey-haired man sighed again, put both of his hand on his desk and replied “Well, certain people might want to ask priest or nun’s help to handle with this problem. But I don’t think their help would be efficient, so I called hunter. I just want to know but, have Dean Winchester told you what you were supposed to do to help me?”

”Mr…” Lester glanced to his nametags; ‘Alex Bridge’, “..Bridge, since you know that I am a friend Dean, that would be also mean that he and I do the same job. And trust me; I know what I’m against with. You are referring to the cruelest enemies from Underworld, banished by the world above for their sins, told from countless time how they tried to lure humans to be damn with them for eternity in afterlife, the most dangerous supernatural creature that no men would want to meet…” Lester paused for a while after his dramatic opening “…you’re talking about demons, aren’t you?”

It took for a few moment, but Mr. Bridge nodded and said “Yes…”. The look on his face almost seems similar man that had just lost something so precious to them.

”Look, I could help you. But in return, you need to answer some of my question. And probably, you won’t like it. Do you understand?” Lester offered his deal to Mr. Bridge. Sometimes when he was doing his job, some people did not tell him the entire truth and lied to him. That always led Lester to something more dangerous and nonsense.

”It’s okay, I have no secret to hide. You can ask me whatever you want from me,” Mr. Bridge shows a full cooperation “but please let me lock the door. I don’t want anyone to interrupt this discussion. Can’t have my colleagues thinks I’m crazy for talking about this”.

Lester nodded a little. He understands if some people wanted privacy or safety precaution.

Mr. Bridge stood up from his seat and locked his door. Once the key had been twisted inside the knob and kept inside his pocket, he went back to his chair and sat opposite Lester. He put his head on both of his knuckles while his head tilted down to the table.

”So, what’s the problem?” Lester put both of his hand on the table too, like a way counsellor would do whenever they deal with their own client.

”You see…” Mr. Bridge loosens his tie “I… ten years ago I made a deal with crossroad demon to gain higher position. Sure I got that with a blink of an eye but…”

”... the time is up and ten years deal finally hit the mark. It will probably around the corner for the hellhound to collect your soul. So, you wanted me to drag you out from this problem. I said you fucked up a lot,” Lester rolled his eyes. This story just kept repeating with every kind of people. God, humans can never learn from their mistake and history.

Mr. Bridge nodded a little. He got up from his chair and stood in front of the big window. He stared to the outside while both of his hands were held behind his back. He let out a deep sigh. What can he do, there was no way to run from this problem aside from this.

”So you want me to deal with the hellhound? Beat the crap out of him and save you from the Hell itself?” Lester tapped his finger on his lap. Even if this will not be a problem, Lester was annoyed right now. Sometime he wanted to let them being taken by the hellhound, let them feel their own medicine after making stupid decision. But that just made him look bad, right?

Lester thought this would be the same old story, but he did not expected the table would be turned this way./p>

”No, sir. I just want you to sit quietly while you watch your life slowly being taken by me…” Mr. Bridge turned around toward Lester, grinning like a madman when his eyes turned abruptly changed to black.

The blonde-man gasped, he was about to leave when he realized his body had been pinned down completely to the chair by that demon’s power.

”Well, I thought it would be that dog from Hell will take you. But I guess that already happen so you took Mr. Bridge’s body as a vessel,” Lester finally understand what happen before he added “God, that’s really boring”.

”I take that as a compliment even you’re meant to insult me,” the demon was not affected at all.

”I understand why you’re doing this to me. You’re just another rookie demon that wanted to make its own name by taking down one of the most fearless hunter. Your target was the Winchester brother but unfortunately you got me. Shame on you,” Lester snickered.

”You’re right, I wanted to kill that Winchester’s boy at first” the demon admitted “But having you in their place is not so bad. I heard a lot about you, Lester Nygaard. Aside from that brother, you’re one of the men that succeed in killing demon without any problem. You’re quite popular in my place,”

The demon stepped closer and sat on the table “I always thought that you would be scary or else, but I never thought you would be this cute” he giggled.

”Do not call me cute!!” Lester roared. He hated it when people called him cute. It was a greatest insult to him.

”This is getting entertaining~” the demon continued to giggle and pinched Lester’s cheek “No one would believe me if I say that I am the one that got you first…”

”You dream too high, dude,” Lester spitted out his word, still trying to think another escape plan.

”Shame you’re too short for me,” laughed the demon. He really liked this hunter, especially the look on his face. The demon continued “But don’t worry, I will do this in a very creative way, you might enjoy it…”

Just about the demon started his little ‘game’, a demon blade flew next to Lester’s head and went straight into the demon’s chest. That demon choked, pulling the blade out of him agonizingly before he fell down to the ground.

”Whoa there friend, I think you need to slow down,” a new voice appeared closer to Lester.

Lester looked behind his back to see his ‘savior’, perplexed to see the same dead man that he saw inside the morgue before was fully-clothed and crossed his arm while leaning next to the door.

”You were dead,” Lester blurted out.

”A little thank you would be appreciated” that man replied back to him.

”I just saw you lying down in that morgue!”

That man sighed before he stepped closer to Lester and said “Look into my eyes and tell me what you see,”

Lester did what he said, realizing that this man’s eyes just turned coal-black for a while in front of him. It just only a mere second before he went back to the original color.

”Really? Another demon?” Lester groaned in frustration. This was getting more nonsense, what the heck just happen today?

”You could call me Lorne if you want to. Everyone deserves a name once in a while you know,” Lorne replied, clicking his finger and freed Lester from the chair.

Lester rubbed his wrists; it was still hurt even just for a while. He glared to ‘Lorne’ suspiciously, wondering if that demon had another agenda in his mind when doing this…

As if he read Lester’s mind, the demon shook his head “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I just want to help you. No more, no less,”

”Why? I’m a hunter and you’re a demon. Hell, I bet you already know who I am and what am I capable of,” Lester looked for answer.

”Why not?” the demon, Lorne, questioned him back “I’m bored and you’re in trouble, so I decided to make my time a bit productive. Beside, you seem an interesting distraction for me. And I know that you are pretty merciful than those Winchester,”

”Don’t play with me and just tell me what you want?!” Lester pressed his question to Lorne.

Lorne chuckled lightly. Without any warning, he caressed Lester’s cheek tenderly and stared into Lester’s blue eyes. Lester knew that he supposed to fuck off from this place and never return again, but his leg failed him as he could only stuck in that room and stayed with that demon. It was not because of demon’s power, he felt of something else…

”I want nothing except for a companionship from you, my dear hunter. Is it really a lot for me to ask?” Lorne whispered to him as he pulled his hand away.

Lester turned speechless; he did not know what to say more with this. A demon wanted to be his friend? Was he trapped in another parallel universe or was this just another weird dream he had in his sleep? This was not right, yet Lester knew this was a reality that he had to faced.

”You’re nut…” Lester responded to him “You think demon and hunter could be friend?”

”I would say that too but then you get the Winchester who got close with certain demon,” Lester reminded him.

”Points taken,” Lester nodded; he remembered Dean and Sam told him about Meg and Ruby before. They both had helped them before they gone. Crowley was not in the list since he still a dick to those Winchester.

”So, why don’t we give it a try? I scratch your, you scratch mine. It would be an advantage for us in the future,” Lorne suggested him.

Lester should say no, this was a lot of risk for him to take. However, he accepted the idea without further argument. Lorne might be right about this…

”Good. I’m glad we finally reach the agreement,” Lorne shook with Lester’s hand “If I come to you next time, please don’t do anything ridiculous. You need to know that I will never break a promise,”

”Most demon break a promise and lie,” Lester scoffed.

”But I’m not most demon,” Lorne retorted back.

Lorne stepped back behind and carried that corpse with him and stated “Remember dear, I do hope a warm welcome from you,”

Just like that, Lorne and that dead demon disappeared.

Lester blinked his eyes a few times, still trying to absorb this new event into his mind. He just saved by a demon who wanted to be his friend because he seems interesting? Lester pinched his own arm and cheek. Yup, definitely not dreaming since it felt hurt.

Right now in his mind, he just wished he and Lorne would not ended up like Dean and Castiel. It will be worse for if that happen.

Yup, he must not let himself fall to Lorne. Not ever.

But can he?


End file.
